golden dream
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: sandy dislikes a girls image of him ( fixed some spelling ) i do not own any rotg characters just my oc


It was a beautiful night. In new port Richey fl. It was warm with a cool breeze, not a cloud in the sky. Both the moon and stars shown their brightest. Two friends just came out of the movie theater. A new horror movie had just came out call the Sandman that they just had to see. " wasn't that movie just awesome!" said Roger. he had short brown hair,brown eyes,and wore blue jeans and a black tee-shirt. " Sure was!" said Jenn. She had long black wavy hair,blue eyes, and had on caprie shorts with a blue and white striped tee-shirt. " Hey Rog,what time is it?" He looked at his watch " Just after 10 why ?" " I got to get up early tomorrow, so i have to get going." " K then see ya later Jenn" " Later Rog." She said as she waved and walked off. As she walked Jenn couldn't help but think about the movie she just saw. She started to day dream about it putting her self as the main character. Hovering above on a small golden cloud sat a small man with wild golden hair, and dressed in a gold suit. He smiled and danced about on the cloud as ribbons of golden sand streamed down to the people below. Giving sweet dreams to those who slept and daydreams to those still awake but need a break from reality. That was his job after all . The Sandman. and enjoyed his job greatly. Sanderson Mansnozzie was his name but friends just called him Sandy. Sandy had just finished and was about to leave. But one last check on a daydream made him frown . In it was a very scary version of him. it was tall ugly and viscus as it attacked a helpless woman. It bothered him so bad he followed the sand to the dreamer. He found Jen walking down a dimly lit sidewalk still lost in her daydream. Needless to say Sandy did not like at all her image of him. ( How could I change that) He thought. He continued to follow her thinking. Jenn was one block away from her house. But kept stopping now and then to look back over her shoulder. She had the strangest felling of being watched. She quickened her pace and went straight in her house shutting and locking the door behind her. Jenn walked straight to her room got changed into her pjs and then went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Seeing the cost clear Sandy let him self in through her bedroom window. He took a quick look spotted a notebook on her night stand labeled Dream Journal He quickly flipped through it and an idea came to him. ( Yes that's how I'll do it.) He thought and put the book back down and slipped back out again threw the window. He waited as Jenn climbed in to bed and just to help things alone sent some sand her way . Just as soon as it hit her Jenn was out like a light. Sandy floated back in and sat beside her in a fluffy chair he made of dreamsand. He looked at the sleeping girl,well woman. ( but she looks so young.) He took in her face . Long black hair cascaded on her pillow. Her full pink lips slightly parted as she slept. ( She is very lovely) he thought with a smile. He gently touched her cheek allowing some sand to spill over her body. And closed his eyes. * Dream* * Sandy opened his eyes to see Jenn still sleeping, but instead of her twin bed she now slept in a large golden bed with golden pillows and sheets. Sandy himself had changed a bit. Instead of the small round man. Stood a tall handsome golden man with soft but sharp features. With slicked back soft golden hair. In a gold suit with no shoes. He ran a hand threw his hair to smooth it back. He walked over to the bed. Sat down with one keen on it and gently placed hand on her cheek. In a soft voice he said " Wake up my dreawalker." Jenn stirred a bit then her eyes fluttered open. Sandy smiled at seeing her beautiful blue eyes. But they soon widened in shock at seeing the golden man hovering over her. Jenn jumped back ageist the head board letting the sheet slip down a bit. " Who are you?,Why are you in my room ?, What do you want?" Sandy let out a soft chuckle. " You're in my room." He stood up off the bed and bowed to her " I am the Sandman Sanderson Mansnoozie, but you may call me sandy." He straighten up and smreked ay at her. Climbing back on the bed he cornered her between the head board and him self. His voice low and husky but still soft " As for what I want, well you." " What?!" She tried to jump out of the bed but was stopped. The only thing she did mange was to pull the sheets off and make Sandy chuckle again. " What are chuckling about?!" I like your pjs. You look quite lovely in gold." Jenn looked down to she now wore a modest but still sexy gold nightie. " What is this ?" " This my sweet dreamwalker is but a dream. So enjoy it." He closed in and stopped anything she was about to say with a soft kiss. At first Jenn was shocked but his kiss was so nice she soon melted in to it and kissed back. To which Sandy smiled and deepened it. He licked her bottom lip but then nipped it when she didn't open. She got the hint though and parted her lips. He took no time in slipping his tough in . She let out a small moan as he pushed her back down on to the bed and climbed on top of her. ( oh my god, What am i letting happen right now?) She thought. his voice echoed in her head. " It is but a dream, enjoy it" So Jenn snaked her arms around his neck as he passionately kissed her. He preset himself ageist her. Jenn could feel him harden ageist her. As the make out session went on the more aggressive Sandy got. But not to aggressive. it was just right amount of aggression. That really turned her on. Sandy stopped and sat up and looked at his work. from her now messy hair to her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He started to unbutton his jacket tossing it to the floor followed shortly by his shirt. To revile a very toned chest. Jenn just couldn't help it she sat up and reached our to lightly cress his chest. He then dove back down for another kiss. As they kissed he slipped his hand under her nightie and cupped one of her breasts. He gently massaged it then moved on to the other. Jenn arched in to his gentle touch wanting more. Then he slipped for nightie up and over her head. leaving her bare breasts for him to see. suddenly feeling self conses she tried to hide her self. Only to be stopped by Sandy . " Your beautiful." he said as he kissed her mouth and worked his way down her neck to her breasts. Sucking and nipping here and there. Every time he touched her Jenn could feel her self getting hotter and hotter. He stopped only to slip off her panties, tossing them to the floor. He counted to kiss down her body and spared her legs kiss her inner thigh and made his way to her womanhood. She fell back and bucked her hips into his mouth . He smiled as his tong plunged in and out of her. " oh ,god yes!,I..Sandy!" Her fingers tangled themselves in his golden locks. She let out one finale scream of his name as she came into his mouth and fell back to the bed panting. Sandy sat up and licked his lips. " you taste so sweet." And brought himself down for another kiss. He pulled away and got off the bed as he unbuckled his pants dropping both them and his boxers to the floor kicking them to the side. He now stood there in his full glory to her. Jenn couldn't help the blush when she saw how big he was. He climbed back up on the bed and hovered over her. He poisoned him self at her entrance . He touched his forehead to hers. She looked in to his questioning eyes and nodded. He kissed her and gently slid in. His pace was slow and gentle . " Oh god Sandy , please faster!" he complied. He speed up but was still gentle . The room was filled with moans and yells mixed with soft grunts. " SANDY!" Jenn breathlessly moaned as she came. Sandy once again touch forehead with her. And let out a soft growl as he came in side her. He pulled out of her and cuffed her face. before he kissed her he said " Never forget me this way " and kissed her. She closed her eyes . And when she opened them she was back in her own room , in her own bed, and in her own pjs." What a dream. It seemed so real." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her hot face. As she came back into her room a gold shimmer caught her eye. There on her bed next to where she was laying was a small pile of gold dust like sand. As she scooped it up and held it in her hand she thought of dream and one thought came to her mind ( Sandy the Sandman). Sandy sailed off into the sunrise smiling to him he forever changed her image of him, and now had and adult believer. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
